SSoHPKC
Seamus 'SSoHPKC' O'Doherty 'is a main Creature and is known for amount of uploaded videos and jokes. He is also known for his play-style in which he doesn't strategise, runs straight at enemies and frequently misses items strewn about levels. Bio The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his YouTube career. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious company, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference to the Mother/ Earthbound series and actually means "Psycho-Kinetic Collaboration". The “SSoH” part remains a mystery. Only a couple of people (including Jason, or lazycanuckk on Youtube) that knew Seamus from before he started producing videos know of it’s true meaning, but Seamus has confirmed that it does not stand for his name, and that, at this current moment in time, it actually doesn’t really have a meaning. The analogy he uses is “my name to me is what Sp00n’s face is to him”. Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it. He also took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target, one being that the female co-workers were all old women trying to hit on him then when he quit and went back to shop there, they were young women. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because he saw some people doing commentaries on YouTube he liked it and thought he could do it too and used it for stress relief. Eventually became very successful. Although it was rocky and slow at first, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well after getting his account partnered by YouTube/Machinima. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, ''Game Anyone ''(his old intros were him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone.com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. Seamus met the Creatures when Nova spammed his channel, although Seamus did not give much information on the subject, it is believed that he contacted Nova about this and they became friends. He started playing with the creatures when he got a new computer in early February. Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old XBox or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular meme in Seamus' community. Seamus currently lives in the Creature House along with Kootra, Gassy, Nova and Danz. ''Currently Ongoing Games *Saints Row the Third Co-op Walkthrough with EatMyDiction *Super Mario Hacks *Pokemon Emerald Walkthrough *The Drunk Series *The Ex-Communicated Series w/ Sly and Nova *Creature Corner *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning *Hasbro Family Game Nights (various games) w/ Nova and Kootra ''On Hiatus''''' *Treehouse Reborn / 3.0 w/ Creatures Catchphrases and Quotes *Adding to make-believe stats eg. "+20 to jumping" *"Shotgun Rain!!" *"Holy _____ Batman!" *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Riddle me that Batman" (referencing The Riddler from Batman) *"Don't mind if I do." *"I've/You've got this, there's no way I/you don't got this" *"Thank you _____, you're a gentlemen and a scholar." *"CHEESE IT!" *"Day Three of ____" *"Is this death? That is definitely/definitely not death" (Used only in Mario Hacks) *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go bitch?" *"Frag out!" *"I don't like_____, that dude owes me five bucks." *"This is Shenanigans." *"Where in Carmen Sandiego is _____" *"Theres no way you don't got this" Trivia *Seamus is the second most subscribed creature. *Seamus sings a parody of 'Chocolate Rain' called Shotgun Rain. *Seamus stated during Creature Talk that if he stops commentating and/or shuts down his channel, he'll reveal what SSoH means. *Seamus likes to joke around about Silverback Gorillas. *Seamus' humour, unlike the other creatures, is very lethargic and sarcastic. *Seamus is very notorious of being the only Creature (Sp00n has an intro in his earlier videos) to not have an intro, something that the other creatures, particularly Nova, make much reference to. *He enjoys playing guitar in Rock Band. *Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. *Seamus has admitted that he has never done any illegal drugs. (Stated in this video at 4:30) *It has been said that he is currently dating AshhBearr, however he has not made a statement on this yet. *Seamus is known to be very sarcastic. ssohpkc.png|Seamus' close-up Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:SSoH